


You Deserve Everything

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Nightmares, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Kara, darling, it's just a dream," Lena rasped, voice still husky with sleep, unsure if she should touch Kara or not. She props herself up on her left elbow to look down at the woman she loves.The normally bubbly blonde's face contorts in pain, her body twisting and turning as Lena tries to calm her down using soft words.





	You Deserve Everything

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. El Mayarah
> 
> WE DID IT Y'ALL!!! Thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck around so far! I appreciate each and every one of you and all the comments really mean a lot to me so thank you again. 
> 
> This one is very soft and a lil bit cheesy.

Lena is ripped from the throughs of sleep as Kara jerks next to her on the bed. The Luthor slowly blinks the tiredness from her eyes as she rubbed a hand across her face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mm, no," Kara thrashes as Lena ducks just in time to miss Kara's widely swinging fist. Kara's laying on her back as Lena had slid out of her embrace in the night.

"Kara, darling, it's just a dream," Lena rasped, voice still husky with sleep, unsure if she should touch Kara or not. She props herself up on her left elbow to look down at the woman she loves.

The normally bubbly blonde's face contorts in pain, her body twisting and turning as Lena tries to calm her down using soft words.

"You're not there babe; you're here with me," Lena whispers as she hesitates before placing a gentle hand on Kara's forearm to try and loosen the blonde's tight grip on the sheets before she rips them.

That was the wrong move because suddenly Kara's strong fingers are wrapped tight around her wrist and pins it to the bed.

Lena yelps in more surprise than in pain as her body is yanked down on top of Kara's and forced to contort awkwardly to keep her wrist from snapping.

"Kara…" Lena stutters out, more afraid of Kara's reaction than her own safety. Lena knew that Kara would never hurt her intentionally but that the blonde would never forgive herself even if she so much as left a little bruise on her skin.

Kara had hated even doing that when they had sex until Lena practically begged her too. She knew that Kryptonian would be furious with herself for damaging Lena's skin even if it didn't hurt that much.

Kara continued to mumble in her sleep, grip tightening ever so slightly to make Lena wince.

"Kara, love, please," Lena rasped as she licked her lips slowly, "you're hurting me." Though, the pain in her wrist didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain of watching the love of her life suffering through another nightmare of her home planet and family getting destroyed.

The Kryptonian has had nightmares before, but she has never touched Lena and always managed to rip herself out of them before that happens.

"You won't hurt her," Kara spoke in her slumber, eyes rapidly moving behind her eyelids as she maintained her substantial grip on Lena's slender pale wrist.

"_Khuhtiv zygai_," _my hero_, Lena whispered, the special nickname that she used for Kara slipped out as she rested her cheek against her Kryptonian's rapidly spasming chest. Lena could feel the heat behind the T-Shirt that Kara slept it, fabric damp with the unusual presence of sweat.

It was like the word triggered something in Kara as the blonde jolted awake, a hoarse gasp clawing itself out her throat.

Kara's wide eyes took in her surroundings as she relaxed slightly at the familiar weight of Lena pressed against her. She immediately began scanning Lena's body for injuries when she noticed that she had an iron-clad grip on her petite wrist.

"_Shisir_, Lena, I-…fuck-" Kara cursed, dropping Lena's arm like it was glowing green Kryptonite.

Lena couldn't help the sigh of relief once her wrist was released. She resisted the urge to rub at the tender flesh and instead brought a hand up to cup Kara's strong jaw, "shh, darling, it's alright."

"It's not alright, Lena. I hurt you," Kara whispered, voice cracking at Lena's name. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at the fear that she expected to be in those bright green eyes that she loved so much.

"Baby, look at me," Lena asked gently as she stroked Kara's solid mandible, "Kara, sweetheart, please."

Kara slowly opened her eyes but refused to meet Lena's gaze as she looked just slightly over her shoulder. She clenched her jaw to fight off the tears that she could feel forming.

Lena's hand slid to grip Kara's chin as she gently tilted the blonde's head so that they were looking at each other, "there are those stunning baby blues."

Kara held Lena's gaze as she breathed shakily, still upset about the nightmare and the fact that she had hurt Lena.

"It doesn't hurt," Lena assured her as she stroked Kara's cheek gently, "I know this wasn't your first nightmare but I want you to know that you can talk to me."

Kara nodded slowly as she closed her eyes once more, this time unable to stop the few tears that slipped out.

Lena bent her head down to gently kiss them away and the tender display of affection caused more tears to spill from Kara's eyes. The dark-haired woman gave Kara some time to respond, just letting the hero know that she was there for her.

"I-I was on Argo this time. You were there and so was my mother, my birth mother, Alura, and-" Kara sucked in a deep breath as Lena pressed her warm hand to Kara's cheek, grounding her. "Someone tried to take you away from me and I fought, I fought so hard, but in the end, I lost you, I lost everyone," Kara's voice broke as she broke down into the most gut-wrenching sobs that Lena has ever heard her girlfriend, or anyone, ever make.

"Oh Kara," Lena whimpered softly as she immediately maneuvered them so that Lena laid on her back with Kara lying on top of her. She quickly gathered Kara into her arms and held her head close to her chest. The sight of National City's Girl of Steel, her outgoing best friend, _her Kara,_ breaking down in her arms crushed Lena's heart.

Kara wrapped her arms tight around Lena's body as she pressed her face into the fabric of her sleep shirt and wept, still careful to make sure not to crush Lena with her weight. Lena hugged her tightly as she pressed kisses to the top of her head and let a few tears of her own slip out.

After a few minutes, Kara's cries died down into soft sniffles and hiccups as Lena murmured sweet nothings into her ear and stroked her slightly-tangled locks.

"I will **always** be here for you, Kara. _El Mayarah_, remember? Stronger together, you taught me that," Lena whispered as Kara wiped her tears off on Lena's shirt.

"Stronger Together," Kara repeated as she gave Lena a small teary-eyed smile.

"There's the Kara smile I love so much," Lena's lips quirking up in a gentle smile as Kara's own widened.

"Thank you," Kara whispered shyly as she buried her face against the side of Lena's fabric-covered breast, "I'm sorry for having a nightmare and hurting you. And for getting my snot and tears all over your shirt."

Lena let out a wet laugh as she shook her head and her heart swelled with so much affection for the woman in her arms.

"Don't ever apologize for having a nightmare and I meant what I said. I will be here for you whenever you need me, every step of the way, for the rest of my life," Lena whispered with so much conviction as Kara's breath stuttered in her chest.

"If you planned on proposing you could've at least waited until I put some pants on," Kara teased as she grinned up at Lena, her usual spark returning to her red-rimmed eyes.

Lena playfully slapped Kara's ass and placed a gentle kiss to her nose, "when I propose, you won't even need pants because it'll blow them right off.

Kara's grin faltered at the fact that Lena said _when_, not _if_, and then started to laugh, unable to believe that Lena, Lena Kieran Luthor, her badass business CEO girlfriend, said she was going to blow her pants off.

"Rao I don't deserve you," Kara smiled as she pressed a gentle kiss to Lena's neck freckle.

Lena smiled sweetly up at her, hand coming up to stroke her hair, "that's where you are wrong my dear, you deserve **everything**."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to everyone that has supported me through this wild ride :) Until next time!
> 
> Kryptonian words in the order they appear:  
My hero  
Shit  
Stronger together  
Thanks to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out once again.  



End file.
